In vehicles with an unfavourable ratio of the height of the centre of gravity to the wheelbase, extreme dynamic axle load transfers lead to a marked relief of the load on the rear axle, particularly in the case of high decelerations. If this state of affairs is not taken into account, a rear-axle pressure build-up decoupled from the vehicle deceleration and from the pressure level of the front axle leads inevitably to vehicle instability.
From DE-OS 2,215,608 (GB-A 1,376,581) it is known that, in vehicles equipped with an ABS and having a high centre of gravity and a short wheel base, overturning can be avoided by not permitting an excessively large difference of the brake pressures at the front and at the rear. If this difference exceeds a predetermined magnitude, the pressure at the front is not increased further.